Christmas with Italians
by ninjanerd132
Summary: Romano and Feli have some Christmas eve eve fun! what will a call and a very fast drive to the brothers home do to Romano? Make him full or burned? find out inside! i suck at summaries so read to find out how awesome it is. GerIta and Spamano in here so dont like dont read.


**There is Spamano and GerIta in this.**

**Swearing is used because of Romano but come on, it wouldn't be Romano without it!**

"Romano get the dough ready and Feli you get the _spito._" Rome said as he got the wood on the fire to make it hot and ready. Romano came over with a big bowl of freshly risen dough that was squishy and almost making him fall. The young nations and their grandfather set everything up with the big pan over the fire and tons of dried logs ready to be thrown into the fire. "_Nonno_, what are we doing?" Italy Veniciano asked innocently. "We are about to make fried dough Feli. Roma can you help me with keeping the fire lit and hot?" Rome pointed to the logs staked higher than the empire himself. "Ya sure, cause I can totally reach all the way up fucking there." Romano said sarcastically.

The Italian nations got everything set up like Grandpa Rome had said and started taking small pieces of dough from the bowl. "Now listen to me because you will do this every year even without me. You take the dough and poke a hole through the center with your finger, and make the edges thin but not to thin." He showed them an example and the children cought on quickly. Well Feli did. "Roma make it thinner." he made the damn thing thinner. "Roma make it longer and wider." he made the damn dough longer and wider with much anger. "Make the edges thinner Roma." he threw down his dough onto the table. "Make it thinner! Make it thicker! Make it wider! Jesus Christ this is fucking hard!" after a bit of screaming and burning, he got the hang of it.

LATER ON IN THE FUTURE (2013)-

"Come on Romano, it's Christmas eve eve! Let's make fried dough!" Italy exclaimed through the phone. A small smile came to Romano's face as he hung up the phone and ran to get his coat. "Romano where are you going?" Spain asked and came out of the kitchen from making Christmas cookies. Quickly, the Italian went to his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and stole a half frosted cookie from his hand and dashed to his solid red Ferrari and sped all the way to his brothers house. Upon arrival he jumped out and ran inside to see Feli already having the dough out and pan on the stove. "Yay _fratello_you made it in time! I need you to get the spito from the closet and we should be ready to go." He got the stick and dipped his hands in the oil to make them nice and slippery so the dough wouldn't stick. Both Italians had smiles on their faces every year when they did this on Christmas eve eve. "Where's the potato bastard? He training again?" The younger nodded "Yeah. He shouldn't be home until late."

Germany walked into the house around four PM and heard laughing from two men. One was Feli's voice and the other was. Oh. My. God. It was Romano laughing extremely hard. "Così Feli, hai due fatto ancora a letto?" Romano asked and everything was silent. Ludwig could hear his face getting redder by the second. "S-Si" Romano laughed again and there was sizzling and the smell of dough. Walking into the kitchen he saw the two Italians making something with a stick and circles of dough. Immidiatly Feliciano put down the spito and ran over to hug the German man. "Ludwig you're back early!" "Ja, I finished with training early to be home with you but it looks like you're already having fun." He picked up a piece of fried dough and took a bite. It was warm with a soft inside and golden outside. "This is delicious." The Italians laughed and continued on with work. After a few minutes of talking while they did, Ludwig decided to help out his lover and soon to be brother in law. Many laughs were shared and the door flung open to reveal a panting Spaniard. "Romano you left your phone at home and I could get a hold of you and nobody was answering their phones so I ran over here to make sure you're okay!" Catching his breath and promptly walking over to the oily handed Italian to shower him in light kisses, the Spaniard put the phone in the darker haired mans pocket. "Oh you guys are making fried dough like with your Nonno! That's so cute." "Don't make me stab you with the spito you _cazzo attraente spaniard_." the brunette only laughed. "You wouldn't hurt me Lovi." leaning in to whisper Spain held Romano's chin, "because I'm the one hurting you in bed tonight." Romano's face turned redder than his car "CH-CHIGIIIIIIIIII"

* * *

**This came to me when i was at my Nonna's (Yes i do call her that) house and we made fried dough like every year at Christmas time and normally it's on Christmas eve eve so i hope you liked it. If you have any questions about the food or if i missed something in the definitions then put it in a review. Review and here are the definitions if you don't know ^_^**

**Spito- A long stick with a pointed end normally used for spearing things**

**Nonno- Granpa**

**Cazzo attraente spaniard- fucking attractive spaniard**

**Fratello- brother**


End file.
